


Bowsette and Peach’s happily ever after

by OswinOllivanderCummings



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is not how sex actually works don’t try this please, Vaginal Sex, a lot of cum, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOllivanderCummings/pseuds/OswinOllivanderCummings
Summary: Bowsette finds Peach, has a dick, fucks Peach, and then they keep fucking. Forever.





	Bowsette and Peach’s happily ever after

Peach say there, back pressed up against the wall, staring in a mix of horror and odd fascination, feeling the cold air on her nude body. Bowsette grinned, towering over the cowering Peach, her massive cock on prominent display, leering at the princess’s nude form.

“Now, my dear princess, it’s time for you to do your princessly duty, and service me,” Bowsette purred, stalking closer to her prey, one hand outstretched to grab Peach’s body. Peach flinched away, her body pressing against the wall, as Bowsette’s leered at her nude body.

Grabbing Peach by the arm, Bowsette pulled her upright, before harshly grasping Peach by the shoulders and thrusting her cock between Peach’s modest breasts. She groaned slightly at the sensation of Peach’s soft, plush breasts sandwiching her cock. Peach, in a vague understanding, took her breasts and rubbed them against Bowsette’s cock in a slow, steady rhythm. Groaning again, Bowsette closed her eyes and relished in the sensation of Peach’s breasts being rubbed against her cock, the firm pillows swallowing her in their embrace.

Before long, swallowed by the heat of the moment, Bowsette began to thrust her cock between Peach’s breasts in symphony with Peach’s own ministrations. Grinning in a sort of mindless pleasure, Bowsette soaked in Peach’s uncomfortable face and plush breasts, feeling herself coming to a climax. Taking a firmer stance, she sped up her thrusts, embracing the moment. And then, she came, her thick, creamy cum coming out of her cock in spurts, splashing down all over Peach’s face and breasts, painting them with sporadic strips of white, that settled and slowly dripped down Peach. Peach blinked in shock, the sudden burst of cum having caught her off guard, the implications of what had happened starting to sink in. She could feel the heat of Bowsette’s cum on her face, the trails the drops left as they traveled their slow descent down herself, the weight as they accumulated in the crevasse between her chest and breasts, and the scent of the drops as they stuck to her face.

Bowsette sighed, pulling her cock from Peach’s breasts with mild reluctance, enjoying the shell shocked look on her face as cum dripped all over her face and breasts. Smiling almost playfully, she readied her cock for its next home. “Ready or not, here I come!” She pushed Peach to her knees as she fed her first few inches to the princess. Eyes widening in shock, Peach sat there awkwardly with the cock in her mouth, staring at Bowsette with confused eyes.

Loving the look on Peach’s cum covered face, Bowsette gently said, “C’mon princess, you can do it. Just suck on it some, like it’s a lollipop.” With a vague new understanding, Peach began suck Bowsette’s cock, occasionally pushing it out of her mouth to wrap her tongue around the cock’s tip, before using her tongue to pull the cock back into her mouth. 

Bowsette’s eyes rolled up in her head; the sensation of Peach’s amazing mouth sucking her cock, the heat and wetness of Peach’s mouth encompassing her was quite overpowering. She desperately wanted to grasp Peach’s head and skullfuck her, shoving her cock as far as it would go, cramming Peach’s throat with her beautiful cock. But she had restraint, so she only started to push her cock a bit deeper in, providing another inch for Peach to lavish her love on.

Peach, feeling another inch come into her mouth, immediately wanted to reject it, to push it out of her mouth along with the rest of the unwelcome guest, but she feared what Bowsette would due to her if she rejected her. So she sucked it along with the rest of the cock, tonguing it, almost loving it.

Peach ultimately proved too much for Bowsette, and she once again felt herself rapidly approaching a finish. As she arrived right onto the precipice, she pulled her cock most of the way out of Peach’s mouth, and came within her. Peach’s mouth flooded with cum, the heavy liquid briefly drowning out all other sensations beside itself for a second. Through the haze of lust, Bowsette managed to order, “Don't swallow it, I want to see you mouth absolutely full of my seed.” Peach, battling the urge to swallow the cum, nodded shakily.

Taking a quick breather to admire her handiwork, Bowsette viewed what she had done to Peach; the princess’s cheeks bulged outward with the cum she fought to keep inside her mouth, streaks of cum went from the top of her face to the bottom, cum actively dripped from her chin to her breasts, where cum settled in large globs. She was, all in all, quite beautiful now. 

“Now, princess, don’t be too surprised by what will happen next, and remember, keep my cum in you mouth.” Bowsette released her iron grip on Peach’s shoulders and lifted the princess up directly from her waist. Peach, still preoccupied with her battle against her want to swallow, was vastly unprepared for what happened next as Bowsette dropped her directly down on her cock, spearing her ass, taking the princess’s anal virginity. Peach would of cried out if she could, but, as it was, all that happened was some cum spilled from her mouth. However, Bowsette was only able to get so far inside Peach’s ass; only 3 inches managed to get inside. 

Humming thoughtfully, Bowsette picked Peach back up off her cock, creating a muted sigh of relief, before, this time from a considerably larger height, dropping Peach back onto her cock. This time, despite being prepared for it, the drop still proved too much for Peach, and she spat out a large serving of cum all over Bowsette’s cheek. Smirking, Bowsette scooped up some of the cum on her face with her tongue, and brought it back inside her mouth. 

“Mmmmmmm… delicious,” she said, smacking her lips. Seeing this, Peach was suddenly distracted from her battle against her desire to swallow as her attention was pulled to the taste of the cum inside her. Sweet, with a hint of spice, and rich and creamy like nothing she had ever had before. It was, in fact, quite delicious, and she began to savor the taste with deep pleasure.

However, Bowsette had other plans for Peach than letting the princess savor her cum’s taste, even if the expression on her face was quite amazing. She lifted Peach off her cock and then dropped her back onto her cock. And then she did it again, feeling the way Peach’s ass let her deeper inside each time, as she repeatedly dropped Peach. Suddenly, she began to kiss Peach, her tongue exploring Peach, tasting the cum in her mouth, stealing it and swishing it within her own mouth, even as she passionately mashed her lips against Peach and even as Peach was forcibly bounced on her cock.

Peach, for her part, was feeling quite dazed; she felt her ass be jarred and stretched every few seconds, but most of her thought process was caught up in the volcanic kiss that Bowsette was enforcing upon her, with the way Bowsette scooped up her own cum and played with it inside Peach’s mouth, pressing it against Peach’s tongue, swirling it around, before pulling it into its owner’s mouth. Tentatively, Peach pushed her own tongue into Bowsette’s mouth, and felt all the cum from her mouth being swished inside there. She scooped some up and took it into her own mouth and tasted it, and swished it around before returning for more cum from Bowsette’s mouth. 

Bowsette was deep in pleasure, with the way Peach’s tight ass slowly accepted her cock, hugging her cock and amazingly squeezing it, with how Peach was passionately returning her kiss, her cum being swapped back and forth by lewd tongues, and the look on Peach’s white stained face as she was swallowed by the lusty kiss. She wanted to thrust harder, faster inside Peach, desired for the entirety of her cock to be swallowed by Peach’s ass, and so she lifted Peach up again, and slammed her down as hard as she could, matching this with an upward thrust from her cock. Her cock brutally pushed past the last several inches of resistance, fully spearing Peach on her cock. The pain from this further insertion drove the breath out of Peach, causing her to spit cum out in a delicious white cannon ball. Some of the load entered Bowsette’s mouth, but most of it was splashed around her lips, a dripping white mass of cum forming lipstick. Bowsette grinned in lust, delighting equally in the sensation of Peach around her and her own cum, mixed with Peach’s saliva, sticking to her lips in a miniature explosion of cum, wetly sliding down her cheek, and filling her mouth entirely. 

Removing her hands from Peach’s abdomen, she let Peach rest there entirely supported by her cock. Letting Peach’s feet rest solidly on the ground, Bowsette commandingly looked at Peach’s cum stained face with her own and said, “Bounce.” Peach, struggling with the massive cock within her, pushed herself onto her toes after a few attempts, a few inches of cock coming out of her. But, ultimately, she had to come down, so she gently dropped back onto her feet, feeling Bowsette’s cock fill herself more again. Knowing that Bowsette would want more than that, Peach pushed herself up again, and dropped herself again.

Briefly content with Peach’s bouncing on her cock, Bowsette abruptly mashed her lips against Peach’s and spat all the cum inside her mouth back inside Peach, before retreating to admire the look on Peach’s face, the way she held her jaw slackly open, revealing her mouth to be absolutely full of cum, the white consuming all other colors inside her mouth and with the way her lips had been painted white by Bowsette’s cum covered lips. And then Bowsette smashed her face into Peach’s, Bowsette assaulting Peach’s lips, their faces rubbing against each other and spreading the cum on each of their faces to each other’s, and their equally cum stained lips merging into a beautiful mass of cum. Bowsette’s tongue ravaged Peach’s, ignorant of the cum that flooded the space around Peach’s tongue, pressing, moving, spreading it around in its quest to make out with Peach. Peach slowly returned the kiss, her tongue making out with Bowsette’s, trading the cum with every movement.

Briefly breaking the kiss, several long, dangling strings of cum still connecting her lips to Peach’s, Bowsette barked, “Faster!” before returning to the furious cum trade. Peach swiftly sped up her bounces, practically dropping herself down onto Bowsette’s cock, and pushing herself upwards in what amounted to a small hop than any controlled raising. Eyes filled with lust, Bowsette began to hug Peach, pulling her even closer, ramming their breasts together, the cum that was on Peach’s now decorating Bowsette’s as well. Returning the hug with grasping hands, Peach delighted in the passionate kiss. She smashed their breasts together further, shifting her chest to provide more pleasure.

As their furious love-making went on, Bowsette felt herself reaching another finish rapidly. She began to pull back and thrust in pattern with Peach, further increasing her pleasure, before finally cumming deep within Peach’s ass. She felt Peach’s ass clamp down in surprise, making it feel like Peach was trying to milk all the cum she could from her cock. Peach for her part, was feeling filled from the injection of cum deep inside her, in a way she had never felt before. She limply released the hug and kiss, flopping back slightly, still impaled on Bowsette’s cock, as cum from Bowsette’s lips dangled limply in broken strings, and groaned.

Bowsette slowly drops to her knees, letting Peach be lain almost horizontally, and raises her hand, forming a black buttplug in a burst of strange magic. She pulled out slowly, jetting Peach feel every inch as it left her. Then, the instant her cock fully left Peach, she shoved the buttplug into Peach, preventing the cum that had been slowly sliding out of Peach from leaving her. Peach whined, feeling disappointed with the way her ass was still stuffed. She slumped down fully, lying on the floor with only her head supported by the wall. However, her rest was not to be, as Bowsette braced her head against her hand and thrust her cock all the way down her throat.

Peaches cum stained lips held around Bowsette’s cock, smearing cum on it even as she gagged on the cock deep in her throat. Bowsette held Peach on her cock, watching as Peach panicked around the cock blocking her windpipe and enjoying the feeling of Peach gagging on her cock and the warm, soft, velvety embrace of the princess’s throat.

Bowsette then pulled her cock entirely out of Peach, giving her time to catch her breath, before slamming it back down peach’s throat, and then pulling it out, and slamming it back in, in a vicious and lightning quick rhythm. The cum from Peach’s lips was now smeared all over Bowsette’s cock, staining it a rich white.

The musk of Bowsette’s cock permeated Peach, she could smell it with every thrust and taste it even more vividly. It was heavy and thick and she couldn’t seem to get it out of her head. A whiff of cum was mixed with the overpowering musk of cock; an alluring hint mixed in just enough to make her almost want it.  
Tears started to come to her eyes as the skullfucking became too much for her.

Smirking in ruthless pleasure, Bowsette savored the tears on Peach’s face as she used Peach for her pleasure. She thrust back inside Peach once again, feeling her throat encompass her cock once more, a tight, wet clamp for her pleasure, before she pulled out again. Abusing peach’s throat a few more times, Bowsette finally felt her climax once again, and she held Peach to the base of her cock as she came directly inside Peach, filling her stomach with thick, nutritious cum. 

Peach felt full and sated, like she had eaten a large meal. She gagged uselessly around Bowsette’s cock, endlessly swallowing to no avail. After several seconds of relative calm after her climax, Bowsette sighed and pulled out, leaving Peach to take massive gulps of air. She took a few moments herself to catch her breath, the fervent and energetic skullfucking having taken a toll on her. She smiled down at Peach’s cumstained visage, considering her next actions. She would have to pace herself, she knew. She reached down and briefly readjusted Peach’s buttplug, turning it this way and that, digging it in slightly, before pulling it out and swiftly replacing it with a few inches of her cock. She glanced at the buttplug, which was covered with a solid half inch of cum, adhering to it through an application of her magic. She then shoved it into Peach’s face, smearingpchs visage further with cum, until Peach’s face was covered entirely by a film of cum. It was a beautiful sight. She then continued to cover Peach’s body with more cum from the buttplug, creating thick clumps within Peach’s hair, filling the crack between Peach’s boobs with sticky cum that sealed them together, spreading it in random splotches over the princess’s exposed stomach, smearing it all over her own boobs, before shoving the buttplug, cum stil sticking to it, into her own ass. She felt her ass clench around the insertion, her own cum touching her walls, and thrust her cock deep into Peach.

The pain that had accompanied Bowsette’s first forest into Peach’s ass was gone; the cum left inside her was lubricating the cock. It pushed its way into her with minimal resistance, her ass parting to take the cock within its cramped depths. Despite the ease with which it parted, it still clamped down on the cock within, delivering great pleasure to Bowsette. Bowsette grunted and spun Peach around so she could fuck Peach doggy style. She thrust into her with great fervor at first, keeping herself fully upright, pulling all the way out each time, then ramming her length deep within Peach in a single instant, sending a shuddering impact through Peach each time.

Peach took ragged gasps, struggling to support herself on her knees and elbows as Bowsette hammered into her, each thrust sending strange waves of pleasure from her ass, even as the impacts caused the cum in her stomach to slosh around in pleasurable waves and her breasts to jiggle along with the cum connecting them, as well as making the cum sticking to her face to surge, the large concentration of cum rippling, the creamy texture igniting nerve endings in pleasure. She tried her best to push past the pleasure, to not get lost in it, but it’s grasping hands were strong. It was only a matter of time.

Bowsette continued in a frenzy of lust, with the way Peach’s ass held oh so tightly on to her and the way her own ass clenched down on the buttplug in her ass on every thrust. She began to focus more and more on simply ramming as fast as possible, pulling out less and less to cut out time. She bent over, losing her proper posture, until her cum soaked breasts were squished against Peach’s back, soft pillows delivering more warm, rich, creamy cum to drive Peach deeper into the throes of pleasure. 

Bowsette arrived at her climax and barreled ahead, pistoning even as she came inside Peach, more cum arriving inside Peach’s ass, beginning to accumulate in a large mass. The force of the climax was enough to cause her to topple, her arms giving out as she drooled in pleasure. There was now more cum within Peach’s ass than her stomach, and she really felt it. Each thrust from Bowsette stirred it further in an entrancing way, complemented by the plush pillows pressed against her back, warm with the amazing sensation of more cum. The sensation was so so good, satisfying her on some primal layer. 

Bowsette thrust as fast as she possibly could, delighting in all the sensations playing out around her body, like the way her breasts were squeezed against Peach in symphony with her thrusts. Her entire body lit up with pleasure with each and every thrust. She reached around Peach and began fondling Peach, groping and squeezing as much as Peach’s prone position let her. She pulled and pinched and twisted and spread the cum on her breasts, enjoying the way Peach squirmed with her every touch. 

Peach suddenly orgasmed, her ass clenching impossibly tighter around Bowsette, driving Bowsette to climax almost instantly, and Bowsette, crying out as she came, dumped her massive load within Peach, a larger serving than any before, so much cum flooding in that Peach’s belly inflated and distended, pregnant with a baby of cum. She held still inside Peach, enjoying the last few spasms of Peach’s orgasm. She then swiftly pulled out, eager to continue, put a new buttplug inside Peach and thrust her cock as deep as she could into Peach’s drenched pussy.

Peach’s eyes rolled up in her head, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. She surrendered to the pleasure. She shoved her body down onto the cock, her pussy fitting itself on Bowsette’s cock like a custom made cock sleeve. She thrust herself onto Bowsette with a blistering pace, outspending even Bowsette’s own thrusts. She panted in exertion, her face heating up in a hidden flush hidden by cum, and she slovenly licked up the cum decorating her lips, the sticky cum being voraciously tasted and eaten. She scooped up handfuls of the cum of her own body and shoving them into her mouth, frantically savoring it, letting her cheeks fill up entirely with cum before spitting it out, only to eat it off the very floor she spit it on. Her stomach bloated as she swallowed more and more cum until it couldn’t take any more, the cum rising back up her throat and letting her taste it again, yet she still swallowed it, forcing cum past her stomach and into her belly, making her seem further pregnant.

Bowsette groaned lustily, Peach clenching down around her like a vice grip, as she slammed into the princess’s cervix again and again. She was barely supporting herself, letting herself drape over Peach and piston in and out of the princess with leg strength alone. She let her face be buried in Peach’s hair, feeling the cum on her face be spread into the silken hair, now clumped with cum, and pressed kiss after messy kiss into the back of Peach’s head. 

Peach orgasmed, her walls contracting and spasming around Bowsette’s cock, clenching so hard that Bowsette felt like instantly coming as well, but she resisted the unstoppable urge, intent on dragging this out as long as possible. Peach lost control, letting cum spill up and out her mouth and nose as she babbled uselessly about cocks and cum. 

With one final thrust, Bowsette’s breached the cervix, finally sheathing herself fully within Peach. She came directly into the womb, her cum swiftly filling the space within until it pushed the walls of the womb further out, contributing to pregnant look. Bowsette then powered on, thrusting within the cervix, as Peach continued to orgasm, her mind further broken by the cum within her womb that was stirred and shaken with every thrust. 

Bowsette swiftly reaches orgasm again, dumping so much cum within Peach that she looked ready to give birth now, the seal the cervix had around Bowsette’s cock preventing the cum from coming out. Bowsette pulled out, letting the cum stream out of Peach’s womb and eventually out of her vagina as well, and thrust into Peach’s ass, intent on ravaging her endlessly. 

Bowsette came quickly and in great amounts, over and over again, sometimes in her ass, sometimes in her pussy. There was so much cum in her belly that she rested almost entirely on it, and it she looked far beyond pregnant. Cum slowly trickled out of her mouth and nose, for even if her ass was always plugged, it could come out of her front instead. Unlike her ass, there was no plug for her, so when it wasn’t being ravaged cum constantly streamed out of it, covering the floor with a layer of cum. Peach was far gone now, her mind unconscious but her body not, doing its best to match Bowsette’s thrusts and to clamp down as hard as it could on anything inside her. 

Eventually, of course, everything comes to an end, and as such, Bowsette pulled her nearly constantly cumming cock out of Peach and came one last time before collapsing in exhaustion, landing face first on the cum laden floor, and as she fell into unconsciousness, her magic failed and the buttplugs dissolved, her own ass clenching around where the buttplug had been for the last several hours, and Peach’s letting loose a torrent of cum as she slowly deflated.

Several hours later, an aching Peach awoke within the bath of cum that covered the floor. She felt empty. She shoveled cum into her mouth and shoved a fist up her gaping asshole. She still felt empty. She looked around and found Bowsette, lying unconscious in the cum, her cock still erect. She wanted that within her. She thrust herself onto the cock, her ass instantly clenching around it. She felt more filled already. She bounced on it and buried her face within Bowsette’s cum covered breasts. She licked and tasted the breasts, swallowing the cum that came with it. It felt very good. Bowsette’s cock twitched within her, and cum flooded her. She drooled from the sensation, her eyes rolling up in her head. Bowsette’s eyes twitched open, and saw Peach. Still lost and without lucidity, Bowsette began to thrust into Peach.

They never again left their room, so engrossed with the two women orgy of cum they had created. Even when their room was so filled with cum it was a swimming pool, even when Peach was so bloated with cum that she filled half the room, they continued to fuck, so lost in their neverending lust.


End file.
